Konohananosakuyahime
|image=PKH Konohananosakuyahime.jpg |kanji=木花開耶姫 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Konohananosakuyahime |literal english=Cherry Tree Blossom Blooming Princess |related jutsu=Yomotsushikome |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Byakugan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten, Tanrei Ōtsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Osamu Shinden: Autumn of Bamboo Leaves |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Konohananosakuyahime is a unique technique utilized by unique to Kisshoten and through use of her Byakugan. Tanrei Otsutsuki is also capable of drawing on Kisshoten's power to utilize this technique. Usage Utilizing her Byakugan in conjunction with all of her , Tanrei is able to project tendrils from any point on her body with the properties of both light and darkness, that also behave like a metal. As such, he is able to make Konohananosakuyahime give off heat and radiation, paralyze and engulf targets similar to the 's Shadow Imitation Technique and even make her defenses extremely dense. During the Invasion of Sunagakure, Tanrei displayed vast potential with the ability, spreading it over an area greater than itself, covering the outer walls and immolating the border guards by setting them ablaze with shadow-like flames. Using this ability, Tanrei is able to manipulate the size, shape and properties of her blade to conform to almost any need she desires. Because the technique behaves like light and darkness, it is able to move at light speed and absorb attacks. Also due to its properties, it can't be dispelled by light or darkness, though it can spread to them, increasing its own power and range. By hardening her constructs, Tanrei can form nearly impenetrable defenses. Using it on herself, she can turn into a shadow or light being to become intangible and avoid attacks, even going as far as opening portals within the . Just like a related technique, Tanrei is able to empower herself with Konohananosakuyahime to vastly increase her durability, speed and power. This causes her to emit a red, glowing aura. Using these portals, Tanrei can enter them to reemerge elsewhere, forcibly draw in and transport others or even summons more potent and much larger tendrils of Konohananosakuyahime. Utilizing the Cloud Variant, Tanrei is able to completely paralyze and/or immobilize targets by forming a black cloud and emitting red light from it. In doing so, the cloud guards the user from attacks by deleting, blocking or absorbing opposition. When using the darkness affored by the technique, the user is able to swallow techniques and targets in a shadowy abyss of no return, or even use the abyss themselves to travel anywhere a light or darkness is present. Because her shadow possesses the properties of light and darkness, and can be solid like metal, it has great potential and nearly any weaknesses. This also means it can't be ceased by light or darkness, nor be blocked by conventional methods. Variants PKH_Konohananosakuyahime_Blades.jpg|Blades Variant PKH_Konohananosakuyahime_Tendrils.jpg|Spike Variants PKH_Konohananosakuyahime_DarknessCloud.jpg|Cloud Variant PKH_Konohananosakuyahime_Portals.jpg|Portal Variant Gallery PKH_Konohananosakuyahime_Enhancement.jpg|Enhancement Drawbacks The paralysis and immobilization induced by the light of Konohananosakuyahime can be overcome by entities in other dimensions, such as limbo clones or astral bodies, by striking the user or blocking the light from touching the target. The technique can't absorb spiritual entities, but it can harm them if contact it sustained long enough. Trivia * Also See * Category:Ninjutsu